The Teen Titans meet the Xiaolin monks
by sentimentalvalue
Summary: A funny story about what would happen if the teen titans were stuck in a house with the xiaolin showdown cast. Is there love in the air? Read to find out.[Complete. Don't forget to read the sequel!]
1. Two Worlds Collide

(A/N: the story starts out in no ones POV. But it will be switching often so pay attention!)

It was normal day at titan tower. Cyborg was off fixing things. Robin was training. Raven was in her room meditating and doing who knows what. Beast boy was probably off preparing some practical joke. Terra was off outside, probably practicing to. Then there was Starfire. She didn't really have a routine. Our story starts when Starfire was just flying through the living room and cleaning.

That's when the monks dropped in.

(Starfire's POV)

_That table is most dusty_. I thought to myself as I flew over to clean it. At that time there was a ring at the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Me and my friends yelled in unison. Robin, Cyborg, Terra and BB all came running. Raven was following them, but not running. I guess she wanted to know who as at the door, we almost never get visitors.

Robin made it to the door first and let in everyone in. _A strange bunch._ I thought myself. There was seven of them in total. One was a short boy with yellow skin and a big head. One was a cute boy with brown hair and green eyes. (A/N: If you didn't get it the "cute" boy would be Rai, and he is not cute!) Another boy wore a cowboy hat and had short blonde hair. The only girl I could see had long black hair and pretty blue eyes. All of those four wear wearing strange red robes. But the other three were even stranger. There was another boy with bright red spikey hair, a long black coat, and strange eye markings. The next person was a man with reptilian-like eyes. He also had long black, kinda greenish, hair. But the next "person" was by far the weirdest. I don't think it was even a person! It was a floating purple floating blob with a very weird face. (A/N: If you don't know who the people I just named are, then you are not a true xiaolin showdown fan!)

(No one's POV)

The groups introduced themselves. Omi and Robin did most of the talking. They told everyone all about their lives. The xiaolin monks, or whatever they were called, told them that they didn't know why they were here. Omi made it sure he told the titans that Wuya, Chase, and Jack were evil. He also, like robin, made it a point in telling everyone he was the "best."

After everyone was introduced Clay's hat began to move. Dojo crawled out from underneath.

"Oh! What a fascinating specimen!" Starfire squealed as she hung Dojo upside down from his tail, and poked his belly.

"I AM NOT A SPECIMEN! I am a Dojo Kanojo Cho. And I am a dragon!" Dojo shouted, moving around franticly.

"Your pet is most funny!" Starfire said as she put dojo down.

"He's not our….oh forget it." Kimiko began. Dojo scrambled up clay leg and sat on his shoulder.

"Don't mind Star. She's from a different planet, and she doesn't exactly understand everything. She didn't mean to scare you." Robin said trying to comfort Dojo.

"who's scared?" Dojo screamed in a rather frightened voice.

"Hold on!" Cyborg said. He hadn't said much since everyone showed up. "You said they were evil." He said nodding at Jack, Wuya, and Chase.

"Oh yeah." Said robin. "What should we do with them?" Cyborg began backing Jack into a corner, who was shaking all over.

"Evil! Who's evil? I'm not evil!" Jack said cowering in fear. Cyborg was a big guy.

"You got that right!" Wuya said.

"Wait!" Kimiko yelled. "There aren't any wu to fight over in this world. That means there's no real reason why we should be enemies."

"Yeah! Listen to her!" Jack screamed.

(No one's POV again.)

After all the fighting over whether they should let Jack, Chase, and Wuya stay, the group started discussing forming a temporary super team. They would fight crime just as they used to, and with everyone's powers they would make one tough team.

"So it's settled." Robin said. "We'll join up until you guy find a way to get back from where you came from. Good thing we have extra rooms."

"And hopefully getting back won't take to long." Chase said. Clearly he wasn't too happy about living with eleven teenagers, a dragon, and an old witch. But then again who would? (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong…….)

"Agreed." Omi said.

"So what are the powers which you posses?" Star asked.

"Well I'm fire." Kimiko said summoning fire balls to her hands.

"Oh that is like me!" Starfire said making starbolts come to her hand. The two high-fived with their hands still glowing, but they didn't appear to hurt each other. "What are you guys?" Star asked again.

"I'm earth." Clay said making a chunk a rock fly up.

"Oh cool! A geomancer! Like me!" Terra said excitedly, using her powers to take the rock from Clay.

"I'm wind!" Rai said looking around. "What no ones gonna jump and say their wind to?" the others nodded. "This stinks!" Rai said.

"Oh do not feel bad my new friend!" Star said flying over and giving Rai a big hug. Rai enjoyed it a lot. Robin looked like he wanted to jump in between them.

The group continued discussing their powers. Wuya made it a point in saying Jack was so pathetic he didn't have any. Then Jack had to remind her that she was a powerless, disembodied head! The day went on pretty normal. Kimko and Star were gossiping. Rai and BB were coming up with practical jokes and getting one everyone's nerves. Omi, Robin, and Chase were practicing kung fu when Omi and Robin got into a fight about who's the best. The fight ended when Chase proved he could beat them both. (A/N: GO CHASE!) Terra and Clay were practicing on the roof of the tower. Cyborg was fixing the T car and getting nagged by Wuya that everyone was ignoring her. Dojo kept himself busy staying far away from Starfire, who still wished to learn what he was, even though the others had told her he was a dragon. All that left were the two goths, Raven and Jack.

(Ravens POV)

It bothered me how the others could make friends so easily. I didn't think these new people would do anything to hurt us, but it bothered me that they gave their trust away so easily. I mean look what happened with terra. Yes, in the end she sided with us, but still. I stopped thinking about it and went to find if something good was on t.v.

Sitting down I realized the one called Jack had just been walking around the whole time doing nothing. I turned and watched him walk around aimlessly. He was kinda cute. Or maybe I was just thinking that because he's goth like me. But still there was something about him……

"Hey Jack! Do you wanna watch t.v.?" I called to him. A/N: Raven might be a little OOC)

"Um, okay." He said walking over. He sat down and we watched some show about animals. "Watched" more like it. I noticed he kept looking at me and I kept looking at him. Eventually we turned off the t.v. and just talked. Finally I met someone who understands me!


	2. Pizza, Kissing, and Locks

The much awaited chapter two is here!

(Later that day. Jack's POV)

"So what should we do?" I asked Raven. We had been Chatting all say. It was nice being with someone cool for a change, unlike Wuya.

"I don't know. And personally I don't really care. The others are done goofing off if you want to do some group activity crap." She answered me. It's as if everyone in the tower could hear her, because just at that moment everyone came in. We ordered a bunch of pizzas and ate up on the tower roof, the only place where we all fit. I find picnics pretty lame but it was nice being up there. The sun was setting and it was nice and breezy.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kimiko asked.

"Good question." Robin said turning to the titans. "What should we do?"

"How about a game!" Beast boy suggested.

"Yeah! But not just an ordinary game, spin the bottle!" Terra yelled excitedly. _Oh great spin the bottle. Perfect! I'll probably end up having kiss a guy!_ I thought to myself.

"What is spin the bottle?" Chase, Wuya, and Omi asked unison. Kimiko and Rai explained, clearly they had played the game many times.

"But what is the point of kissing someone you do not like?" Omi said looking at me. _ Real nice. Not like I want to kiss him either, but he doesn't have to tell everyone how much he hates me. Besides the lucky little guy will probably get someone hot like Star. I think he likes her, well pretty much all of the guys did, but it was funny watching Omi look at her. He liked her, but he didn't know it. Stupid guy didn't even understand a crush!_ I laughed in my head.

"There is no point, dodo head!" I snapped at him.

"Look are playing or not?" terra cut in.

"We should take a vote." Raven said. Clearly she didn't want to play either.

"Okay. All in favor, raise your hand." Robin told the group. Soon a bunch of hands went up. Robin's, Star's, BB's, Terra's, Kim's, Rai's, Omi's, and wuya's hands all went up.

"Wuya? You can't play." I asked said confused.

"I know, but the thought of you having to kiss someone delights me!" Wuya cackled.

"Real nice" I thought aloud. Unfortunately me, raven, cyborg, chase, and clay still had to play. Dojo and Wuya would watch. I was surprised to see Omi wanted to play. I guess he doesn't want to admit he's afraid like me, Cyborg, and Clay. Raven and and chase just thought it was stupid. I did to, but like Clay and Cyborg I was afraid of who I would get.

"Okay everyone get one turn! Does anyone have a bottle?" Robin said. Rai had a soda bottle. And the game began.

not exactly part of the story

This would normally be the pert where they play the game, right? WRONG! I'm not actually going into any details of the game. BUT, there will be a lot of flashbacks to it, so I'm just making a list of who had to kiss who.

Robin, Terra

Beast Boy, Kimiko

Cyborg, Jack (A/N: Eww!)

Raven, Chase (A/N: That could be interesting.)

Starfire, Rai

Terra, Star (A/N: This one bothers me.)

Omi, Jack (A/N: POOR JACK!)

Clay, Robin (A/N: Might as well make my two least favorite characters kiss!)

Raimundo, Raven (A/N: Another interesting one.)

Kimiko, Clay (A/N: Ew.)

Chase Young, Omi (A/N: Boy do I wish I could've seen that!)

Jack, BB (A/N: Poor Jack, he can't even get a girl!)

Well that's the list. Enjoy it. And remember it!

(Back to the story. Cyborg's POV)

When the game was over it was very late. We all went downstairs yawning.

"You guy can't be done! I mean Omi kissing Chase, HYSTERICAL!" Wuya laughed.

"Wuya, shut up." Chase replied.

"Yeah Wuya! All you've done is nag us all day long!" Kimiko said.

"Well maybe I'll just leave!" Wuya yelled.

"We all want you to!" yelled Jack, who had had his fair share of teasing from Wuya.

"Yeah! Just go!" Rai said.

"FINE! If that's the way you feel I'll leave!" And with that Wuya flew threw one of the towers walls. As she flew threw there was clicking noise and all the lights flickered off.

"AH! Where did the lights go!" Jack screamed running around frantically.

"get off me!" Beast Boy said pushing someone, probably Jack, off himself.

"Does anybody have a light!" Jack screamed. A green glow came from Star's direction. A fireball where Kim was standing. And of Course my own little light. I turned to the group,

"Everyone calm down! We are going to be okay. Just stay quiet while I fix this." I started fiddling with the controls, Connecting wires, pressing buttons, ect. Finally the I got the lights to work. But then I noticed the real problem.

"We're saved!" Jack yelled happily.

"I've got bad new and good new." I said addressing the group. "the good new is, the electricity is back!"

"Yeah we kinda noticed." Kimiko said starring at the overhead light. as if she knew the bad new involved it, her gaze shifted to the metal bars the covered the windows and doors. "And the bad news?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"The bad news is, when Wuya flew threw the tower, it did something to its electricity. Somehow, the security interpreted her as some intruder. And when it did that it activated one of the many emergency modes." I told them.

"And what the heck does that mean?" Rai asked, confused.

I took a deep breath, "It means, we're all locked in."

"WHAT!" The group Yelled in unison.

Oh boy things are heating up! Please R&R! Oh, and I won't be bringing Wuya back. If I get a lot of reviews that want her to stay, then I'll bring her back in a later chapter. But otherwise the witch is gone, so celebrate!


	3. Is There Love?

Chapter 3 is here! Sorry it's so long. I got writers bock. But don't worry I know what to do for the next two chapters. Enjoy.

(Beast Boy's POV)

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HOW ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET HOME? I WANT MY MOMMY!" Jack was screaming curled up on the floor. I think he was having a panic attack.

"What about food!" I asked, worried.

"Look just calm down everybody! We will be fine. Cyborg will work on fixing it and meanwhile we have plenty to keep us going. And…." He started but was cut off by Jack, who was now hyperventilating. "And…" he tried again, but was cut off again. "Jack. JACK!" no response.

"JACK WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Terra yelled. He kept having a panic attack. I couldn't stand it and went over there and smacked him. And he stopped.

"Don't touch me, green boy!" he retorted. Raven helped him up._ Did she like him? Was it possible for Raven to like someone? That would be weird is Raven had a boyfriend. Well hopefully I can get Kimiko before that loser Jack gets a girl. _(A/N: DUN DUN DUHN! BB like Kimiko! Bet you didn't see that coming!)

(A few minutes later. Everyone has calm down and most have gone bed. Except Jack, Kimiko, and BB…….Kimiko's POV)

"JACK! What the hell are you doing in there! You've been in the bathroom for twenty minutes!" I yelled, pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'm brushing my teeth!" He yelled back.

"For twenty minutes? I think you got everything. Now open the door!" I said, jiggling the handle.

"I'm not stopping until I can no longer taste green boy, metal man, and Chase!" He yelled. (A/N: If you didn't get it, Jack calls BB green boy and Cyborg metal man. And he had to kiss them and Chase during spin the bottle and that's why he's brushing his teeth for 20 minutes.)

"Don't call me that!" I turned to find BB was heading towards us.

"BB get him out of there!" I begged him. _I kinda liked BB. Well no, not exactly. I thought he was funny and sweet. I know I'll never get him. so I'm just happy being friends._ I thought looking at him.

"I'll see what I can do." He said slyly. I wondered what he would do. He turned into a mouse and sqeezed under the door. Soon Jack was screaming like a girl and bolted out of the bathroom. I hope the other doors were sound proof because not only was Jack screaming loudly, but me and Beast Boy were hysterical laughing!

Please R&R!


	4. Tension And Romance

Okay in this chapter and the next thing are going to get way crazy! So don't be surprised if someone seems a little OOC. Thing are going to heat up a lot! And I finally figured out how they got there! Buy I'm not telling you yet. You'll Have to wait 'till chapter 7. Enjoy!

(No one's POV)

Over the course of the next two days, tension grew in titan tower. People got on each others nerve's. And there was even some "romance." Here are a few highlights:

(Robin's POV)

"Omi do we have to have this fight everyday?" I yelled at him.

"Until you admit I am the best, then yes." He answered. "Do I have to prove it to you?"

"Fine! You and me right now, first to knock down their opponent is declared the best fighter!" I told him.

"Hello, am I invisible?" I turned to see Chase Young. Chase didn't like being locked in a house with eleven teenagers. Neither did Dojo, but all he did was eat all day so I don't really think he can complain.

"Uh, do you want to fight to?" I asked him.

"Yes I do."

"Enough chat chit! Let's begin so I can beat you!" Omi cried excitedly.

"Alright fine!" I yelled and we started fighting. About ten minutes later I noticed Chase wasn't moving.

"I thought you wanted to fight." I said. Bad move. Omi used his staff to knock me down.

"HA! I win!" Omi yelled triumphantly. Just at that moment, Chase used his staff and knocked over Omi.

"Well I guess I win. So you two better stop arguing about who's the best. Because obviously, it's not either of you." Chase told us. Then he walked away, leaving me and Omi and the floor with dazed expressions.

(Chase's POV)

I smiled to myself as I left the gym. (A/N: they were fighting in the gym.) It was about time someone teach those two a lesson. I was glad it was me. As I turned the corner, I saw something in the corner of my eye. It looked like blonde hair._ Her again._ I thought to myself. I couldn't stand my "stalker" anymore. I opened the door. It was Terra, smiling stupidly.

"Hi Chase!" she said excitedly. I gave her look before I pinned her against the wall.

"Why have you been following me?" I demanded.

"Uh…..um, okay this is gonna sound crazy, but, but I think you're awesome. And I kinda like you. And I was wondering if maybe you want to go out sometime?" She said. I was shocked. They way I've seen her with Clay, you would think they were dating. I guess they were just friends. But I wasn't interested in someone like her. And I "kindly" turned her down.

(Terra's POV)

WHAT A JERK! I wanted to yell at him. Not only did he dump me, he didn't even have the decency to do it nicely. Instead he pointed out my every flaw! And all the reasons why he hated me! _ Alright Terra. You are heartbroken. You feel terrible. But you will have a boyfriend by the end of the day!_ I promised myself. I mean ever since all these hot boy showed up, my goal has been to make one like me. And damnit I will make one like me! (A/N: Okay…she's a little crazy.)

Okay, time for plan B. I was good friends with Clay. We practiced all day. We talked and laughed. In fact the only reason I picked Chase over Clay was because I thought Chase was cooler. Silly me. Chase was a jerk. And it was obvious Clay liked me. I had a leap of faith and went running into Clay room. As he turned around I threw myself into his arms and started kissing him. and he didn't mind! In fact, he enjoyed it. I HAD A BOYFRIEND! (A/N: omg, sorry that was so OOC)

(Chase's POV)

_Raven, Raven, Raven._ The words echoed through my head. Sure it was only one little kiss. And it was spin the bottle, it's not like she wanted to kiss me. In fact when she spun the bottle she used her powers to make it face the sky so she wouldn't have to kiss anyone. Of course, the others made her spin and again and she got me. Just that one kiss told me everything I needed to know about my dear sweet Raven. (A/N:……….no comment please. I'm a little traumatized right now……even though I'm the one making the characters do this…)

_Raven, Raven, Raven._ The words wouldn't go away as I made my way to her room. Imagine us together, ruling the world as the king and queen of darkness. My only problem was Spicer. There had defiantly been some sparks between the two. Hopefully I could make my move before he did.

(Raven's POV)

(A/N: Just so you know, this next part might scar some of you for life. I know I'm freaked out!)

I heard someone enter my room. Probably Jack. We had become such good friends I allowed him to enter without knocking. But looking up I saw it was Chase Young.

"Chase. What do you want?" he didn't answer. He just made his way over to me. I put my book down and got off the bed. "What?" I asked again, getting annoyed. Before I knew it he pinned me against the wall. My eyes were wide with fear.

"Raven. My dear sweet queen of darkness."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said trying to get away, but he was strong.

"I think you know. Kiss me my love." He replied.

"Your what?" I began but was cut off by his kiss. I freaked out and pushed him off and screamed.

(Rai's POV. A few minutes before Raven screamed.)

I knocked on the door to Starfire's room. I can't believe I was going through with this. Be careful what you tell your best friend. I tell BB I think Star's hot, and he dares me to ask her out. So there I was knocking.

"Come in." I heard her say. I walked in and almost threw up, it was pink all over! Kimiko was sitting on the bed talking to Star, who was at the mirror, brushing her hair. She turned around. "What do you want Rai?" She asked me.

"Um, Kim could you leave for a sec?"

"Okay……" She said giving me a suspicious look. She left. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her and Beast Boy peeking trough the crack in the door._ I should've shut it._ Then they wouldn't be watching us.

"Hey Star. Um, okay this will sound kinda random, but I really like you and I thought maybe we could go out sometime ….." I trailed off.

"You mean, like a date?" She asked.

"Exactly. Except not really a date, because we can't leave the tower." I shouldn't have added the last part, it made me sound dumb.

"I would love to!" She said. For a moment I thought thing couldn't get better. Then came the scream.

"Get off me you pervert!" It sounded like Raven. Everyone went running to help her. Jack led, he was worried the most.

OH BOY THING ARE HAETING UP, BIG TIME! Whoa, please R&R. And I know you are going to love the next two chapters.


	5. THE FIGHT

Okay Then next chapter is here! And it's gonna be one big fight! If I could rename this chapter I would call it: "OOC MADNESS!" Oh and one more thing! Some of you have been wondering where Cyborg went. Well he has been trying to fix the security system the whole time so they could get out. I might mention him later. And as for where Wuya went……You'll find out soon! Enjoy!

(Clay's POV)

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Raven yelled at Chase. She was hovering in the air ready to throw the refrigerator at him. (A/N: ooh! I wish I could do that!)

"I thought you liked me!" He yelled back.

"Of course she doesn't like you, you sick lizard!" Jack yelled. (A/N: What is Chase? A lizard? A dragon?)

_Does Jack like her? Probably. But seriously, how can you fall in love with someone in only a few days?_ I was to say , when I realized Terra had her arms around me the whole time, and well I didn't want to be called a hypocrite. (A/N: Wow! I never knew Clay was so intellectual! No, just kidding, I lie. I'm no good at southern phrases, so lets just pretend when Clay thinks it's normal sounding.)

"Please do not fight my friends!" Starfire said.

"YEAH!" Dojo said. He had been sleeping but we woke him up, and he was very cranky. " I agree with the psycho alien!"

"Wait! What did Chase do?" Omi asked confused.

"Oh I'll tell you what he did!" Raven began. " He barged into my room, kissed me, and said some bull about how he loved me!"

"Chase Young? In love? This isn't possible. It couldn't have happened!" Omi laughed.

"If it didn't happen then why am I ready to kill him?" Raven screamed.

"Because you have severe anger issues!" Dojo said.

"I do not!" She yelled. Using her powers to throw the remote at him. (A/N: Oh yeah Raven, Real civil!)

"Raven calm down! You're going to hurt someone!" Robin yelled.

"I plan to!" She said glaring at Chase.

"Please do not hurt anyone! Why don't you apologized and be friends!" Starfire said.

"No one asked you!" Chase yelled at her. Star started crying and ran to her room. She couldn't stand her friends like this._ Poor girl. She's awfully sensitive though._

(Rai's POV)

Without thinking, I let big mouth spill everything,

"Leave my girlfriend out of this!" I quickly covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say that. She had agreed to go out with me but that didn't mean we were together!

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Robin boomed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GIRLFRIEND? SHE LIKES ME!"

"If she like you then why is she going out with me?" I retorted.

"She doesn't like either of you! She likes me!" Omi cried. (A/N: Oh come on! Yeah she's pretty, but why does everyone have to fight over her?)

"Why would she like you, cheese head? Your just jealous you didn't win the competition!" Robin yelled. (A/N: Is it just me, or has Jack called him that before?)

"So what? I beat you!" He said back.

(Chase's POV)

That was the last straw! Everyday they brought up that fight, who's better. Turning into my other form, to scare them, I yelled,

"I beat both of you! So shut up already!" I started getting closer to them, hoping raven would forget me. She landed on the floor next to Jack and kept an eye on me.

"Will everyone Shut up already! You're giving me a headache!" Kimiko yelled.

"Yeah!" BB agreed with her.

"No one asked you!" I yelled at them. Kim couldn't contain her anger and sent fireballs in my direction. I turned around, bouncing them off my tail towards Spicer. He screamed like a girl until Raven brought up a shield.

(Terra's POV. Sorry it switches so much!)

I'd still been hugging Clay this hold time. It was nice being held by someone so strong. (A/N: aww! I'd find this adorable if it wasn't Clay!) I still couldn't believe Kim used her powers against us. And of course as soon as she did that it was an angry frenzy! Water jets from Omi. Objects flying everywhere from Raven. Dojo, BB, and Chase were just yelling like the animals they were. (A/N: Okay so they aren't exactly animals, but who cares?) Rai had been using his powers but then got tired and went to comfort Star. More like make out with her! Anyway I couldn't stand it! They were tearing the living room apart!

"Clay lets go! I don't want to stay here. We'll probably just get hit. Lets go to my room and let them kill each other!" I said to him. He nodded and we left. (A/N: To make out! MWHAHAHA!)

Wow! What a terrible place to stop. Anyway please R&R!


	6. Romance

Okay people! This is my romance chapter……..so having said that, DON'T KILL ME!hides And I promise this is my last crazy chapter. Everything else will be normal………..well normal compared to this…….enjoy!

(No one's POV)

The fight slowly stopped. One by one people left. Leaving Chase to sulk in the darkness. (A/N: Awwww! Poor Chase. I feel so bad now, WHAT KIND OF MEAN PERSON AM I! Sobs) Chase might have been depressed, but everyone else seemed to be okay now that they let out some steam. Terra was with Clay in her room, hanging/making out. Robin was fighting Omi. Even though they were best friends, they loved fighting with each other and showing off their skills. Dojo was once again eating half the tower's supply of food. Raven was in her room. Beast boy was in his room. Cyborg was still trying to fix the locks. Starfire was with Raimundo. Kimiko was wandering through the tower. Jack was also wandering through the tower. But soon thing began to happen.

(Raven's POV)

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book. I loved books. They let me escape to a different world, and forget my troubles. And I was trying very hard to forget what had happened. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't forget. I wanted to know why he did it. What made him think I like him? But pretty much the word why just kept going through my head. I couldn't stand it anymore I just started crying, like my emotions took over. As I sobbed gently to myself the door opened slightly. At first I thought it might be Chase, coming back for more, (A/N: Wow, that sounded dirty!) But when I looked up I knew it wasn't him. It was pretty dark that night, but I could recognize that red hair in complete darkness! It was Jack.

(Jack's POV)

I opened the door to Raven's room slightly. Normally I would just come in, but this wasn't a normal time. On top of the whole Chase thing, I thought I could hear her crying.

"Raven, can I come in?" She nodded. I stepped in and the door automatically slid shut. I approached her. "Hey, What's wrong?" She looked at me like she was going to answer, but then just hugged me. We were like that for a while before she pulled back a little, and our eyes met. And my crazy-teenage-boy hormones just took over, and I kissed her.

(Raven's POV, sorry it switches like crazy!)

I don't know what got in to him. He just kissed me, just like that! I did really return the kiss, I just stood there. It didn't last long either, just a few seconds. Then he stopped.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Don't ruin the moment." He whispered and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and slipped my arms around his neck. He had his on my hips. This time is was more than just a peck. (A/N: Don't give me that look! I didn't mean it like that, your such a sick person, gosh! Well anyway, what did you think of that scene? I thought it was sweet, but I want to know how good I am at love scenes.)

(BB's POV)

I was in my room, standing in front of the mirror, practicing my "lines."

"Pull your self together BB!" I scolded myself. "Okay, lets try this again." I cleared my throat. " Kimiko, I know this isn't the best time, considering what just happened. But, I really like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" I said into the mirror. "OH! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

(Kim's POV)

I opened the door to BB's room. Just a little. I knew it wasn't right to spy, but I couldn't help myself! When you have a crush you do crazy things. He was in front of the mirror.

"Kimiko, I know this isn't the best time, considering what just happened. But, I really like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He said. I couldn't believe it! He actually liked me. He started yelling something but I didn't hear what because I was too busy dreaming about us together. I burst into the room. He turned around and froze when he saw me.

"Uh…..hi. Um, how long have you been watching me?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Long enough!" I said leaning forward and kissing him. (A/N: Okay then…….I swear the Characters of this story are taking over! Help! I've lost all control! Well anyway, to explain this scene, well, um, people with crushes do crazy things! Yeah that's it! That's my excuse!)

(Starfire's POV)

Rai was so strong. It was nice being in his arms. And he was so cute, it was a joy to kiss him. We were making out all through the evening.

(Rai's POV)

Sure it started as her just crying on my shoulder. But then I just kissed her and we couldn't stop making out. My fingers through her hair. Her arms around my neck, I was in heaven. (A/N: Okay! I am very disturbed right now! I have no idea why I just wrote that! Well um anyway, at least we know what they were doing all this time, right? Right. Okay……well I'm gonna go try and forget that this happened.)

Okay……that was weird. Well Please R&R and don't kill me!


	7. The Return

Alrighty, next chapter! This one isn't as crazy. Yep, that's right, I'm giving you a break from my OOC madness. Enjoy, something interesting happens at the end!

(The next day. Omi's POV. :sigh: I hate him too but I haven't done his POV yet and I'm trying to be fair. Don't worry, it won't be him for long.)

The sun was shining in through my only window and hitting me in the face. I decided to get up. It was 8:30. a little later than I usually got up. As I walked through the tower I noticed "things." Like for one Rai wasn't in his room. (A/N: Yes he is with Starfire. You can make that as dirty as you want. Maybe he simply fell asleep in there!) Raven who was always up by this point, but quietly reading, was in the kitchen making tea and talking to Jack. Starfire was usually up too, but I didn't see her anywhere. Which made me sad because I like looking at her. (A/N: THAT WAS NOT DIRTY! Admit it! Omi just doesn't understand a crush, and he think Starfire's pretty. that's all, he's not perverted like some of the other characters…….) Terra and Clay were giggling at nothing. Robin looked annoyed and when I asked him why he said "Your friends stole, my women." Does that even make sense? (A/N: That was a rhetorical question, so don't bother answering. It amuses me to make Robin call Star his Women.) Chase looked sad, I tried to cheer him up, but he leaves whenever someone gets close to him. (A/N: I was thinking he could be depressed for the rest of the story, but if you want me to change that I will.) Beast Boy and Kimiko were in BB's room laughing. (A/N: Again, not necessarily something dirty. But I'll leave that choice to make to your mind. Cyborg And Dojo seemed to be the only normal ones. Dojo was once again eating as much as he could. And Cyborg was trying to fix the tower. Even I wasn't normal. _there is something down with my friends. And I want to know what!_ (A/N: Wow. Even when he thinks he can't get slang right!)

(A little later in the day. Dojo's POV.)

It was hard being a dragon. Everyone ignored me. So where did I turn? The food! But then they complain. They say "Dojo stop eating everything! You're the smallest person here and you've had the most!" or they say "We're already locked in, we don't need you eating our entire food supply!" I tried to hang out with them but it didn't work. BB had wanted to be with me, I guess because in a way we're similar, but since Rai is always with him Rai always told him to ignore me! Usually I curl up in Clay's hat, but he was busy with Terra. In fact, I think Chase Young is the only one that might enjoy my company. I mean after what happened, he's been in complete solitude. If he didn't want to eat me I might try and cheer him up. I pondered if I should go be with him, but I was tired, eating was hard work. I was about to curl up when something happened. Something that I thought was bad!

( A few minutes earlier. Jack's POV)

Raven and I were by the window in the dinning room. (A/N: Okay, so they don't actually have a dinning room, but who cares?) A few others were there eating their breakfast. Actually just the couples. Sitting on opposite end so they could stare into the eyes of their lover. Me and Raven had finished eating and we were standing by the big window by the far wall. She was still drinking her tea. I watched her. She was beautiful. Her short purple hair, that little red jewel on her for head. (A/N: What is that thing anyway?) I loved everything about her. I leaned in for a kiss but she pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Not in front of the others!" she said back.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want them to know."

"They'll find out eventually, seeing as we seem to be locked in for eternity!" She put her tea down and sighed. "Fine. No kissing, but you can hug me, okay?" she whispered. I smiled and pulled her close. It was nice finally having a girlfriend, finally having a friend. I whispered in her ear,

"Heaven. But you know what would be better than heaven? A kiss! Please!"

"Later." She laughed.

"Please, please, please!" I continued to whine. She just laughed at me again and stopped hugging me. I thought she was about to kiss me when Dojo yelled,

"GUYS! GET OUT HERE!" Everyone went running into the living room. Just like when Raven screamed, but hopefully this time it wouldn't be bad. As we reached Dojo and saw what happened everyone yelled in unison,

"WUYA!"

DUN DUN DHUNNN! Wuya's back! I didn't really want her back, but she had to be back for next chapter, cuz, well you'll see! PLZ R&R!


	8. Explanation

I'm so bored! I had to update. I don't really like this chapter, but it will explain things anyway! Enjoy:

(No one's POV)

"Surprised?" Wuya cackled. The group nodded.

"Where the hell were you!" Jack demanded.

"While you were all goofing off I learned why we are here!" She told everyone. Jack started yelling at her,

"GOOFING OFF! BECAUSE OF YOU WE WERE LOCKED IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HOW WERE WE SUPOSE TO FIGURE OUT WHY WERE HERE!" Jack was very mad now. Raven put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. surprisingly it worked and he contained his anger as best as he could.

"Hey guys! The lock is fixed!" Cyborg yelled.

"What? How?" Terra asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because when she flew through last time it got screwed up, so now it's fixing itself…" he said it as if it were a question. (A/N: I know that's a really sucky explanation and how the lock got fixed, but w/e.)

"Wait guys, we're missing the obvious!" Robin said. He turned to Wuya. " Why are you guys here?"

"I'm glad someone asked! Well through much research I discovered a new wu." She began. "I believe it's called the Portal of Tornormi. When used it can transport one person or, in this case a large group, to a different place or a different time. We got transported to the world in the future. That's why there are aliens and better technology." She said looking at BB, Raven, Star, and Cyborg.

"But if this is the future, then why aren't I ruler of the world yet?" Jack interrupted, but he was ignored.

"But why don't we remember getting transported?" Chase asked, one of the first things he had said since the Raven incident.

"I don't know. There are many undiscovered things about this wu. But I do one more thing. Once transported to a different "world" you can use the wu to get back to where you were, but you can never use the wu to get back to the new world. You can still use it for other places, but once you've been there you can never come back."

"You mean, if we use the wu to go back home, we can never visit the titans again?" Clay asked staring at Terra.

"Exactly." Wuya answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Where is this wu?" Chase asked eagerly, he had wanted to go home the whole time.

"I found it in front of the tower. If you don't remember when we got here we landed at the front door. The wu came with us, we must've left it when we came in. I guess no one saw it." she said.

"So the answer was right in front of this whole time." Robin sighed.

"Then lets go get it!" Chase said running outside and coming back with the portal. It looked odd. It was just a shiny silver ball, but when you got close you saw that it was covered in little rainbow colored reflections. (A/N: I don't know why I just came up with a description like that, but it works, right?)

"PORTAL OF TORNORMI!" Chase yelled throwing the orb in the air. It split open and a swirly, rainbow portal appeared.

"WAIT!" Rai yelled. " If we leave we can't come back! So what are we doing? Returning to our homes, or staying with our friends?" A question that bothered everyone. A question everyone had to think about.(A/N: Even Chase, believe it or not!)

So what did they choose? Decide for yourself, it ends here! JUST KIDDING! But, I myself don't actually know what I'm gonna do yet………..so my next update might take a while. But fear not, because I have like four other story ideas so we won't be bored out of our minds waiting for the next chapter! (Which will most likely be the last one.) PLZ R&R!


	9. Raven's Plan

This chapter is dedicated to Kosmic! He (omg so sorry I'm so sorry I messed that up before!) reviewed every chapter, and helped me think of this idea to get the monks out of the titan world, with out having to leave permanently! So thank you Kosmic! Enjoy:

(Wuya's POV)

"I say we leave!"

"NO! Stay!"

"What about if we stay for a while, I mean we have forever to make a decision!"

"Who cares? We're leaving!"

"NO STAYING!" I can't stand them when they're like this! Fighting, fighting, fighting! They were always fighting! What's a heylin witch to do? Yell, that's what.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled at the group.

"Can it, hag!" Terra yelled. I flew threw her to tick her off. She tried to throw a rock at me but Clay took control before she hurt someone.

"Both of you shut up! What are we going to do?" Jack asked.

"LEAVE!"

"STAY!"

"NO WAY!

"YES WAY!"

"SHUT UP!" I really can't stand them sometimes, I just had to yell.

"Look everyone, I have an idea!" Raven said, but wasn't heard over the noise. "GUYS! HEY I'M TALKING HERE! GUYS!" Raven couldn't stand it and sent some of the panels on the roof crashing down to scare everyone. And it worked.

"What your idea?" Jack asked._ Did he like her? Did I miss something? Sure I was gone for like a week, but I had been spying on them a little. You'd think if they were together I would know, but I guess not…_

"This is earth in the future, well actually the present I guess, but you guys come from present earth. Which is the past to us. Anyway my point is…" Raven began.

"Wait but if this is the future then isn't where we're from the past? Wait but if it was the past then how did we live there, you can only live in the present. Wait but you just said this was the present! But I thought this was the future! Wait, I'm really confused……." Rai said.

"LET RAVEN EXPLAIN!" Jack yelled at him.

(Switching to no one's POV cause it's easier.)

"This is the future, right?" Raven asked Wuya.

"NO! It's the present!" Robin said, butting in.

"It's the future for us." Wuya said. (A/N: sorry if this is confusing I'm trying to make it as understandable as possible!)

"Good. Then my plan _should_ work." Raven said.

"What is your plan?" Omi asked.

"Obviously, this is too far into the future that all of you are, well, diseased." Raven began.

"Excuse, me I am immortal!" Chase said.

"Not exactly Chase. You don't age, but you could still be killed in a fight or something." Kimiko said.

"Are you saying someone beat me?" Chase thundered.

"Yep." she said.

"It was probably me!" Omi gloated.

"Wait! Then that mean I'm dead too!" Jack cried.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD! No offense, or anything. But if your from the year you claim you are, then considering this is a MILLENIUM ahead I think it's safe to say you all died." Raven said. (A/N: I have no idea what years these people are from, just go with me.)

"Anyway, These "shen gong wu" don't just disappear! You guys must have hid them around the earth, if we can find some of them we might be able to get out this, without having to leave permanently!" Raven finished.

"The girl is right! Like Dashi we must have hidden the Wu!" Omi said.

"Who's Dashi?" BB asked.

"Not important!" Kim told him.

"So all we have to do is find the Wu, and hopefully one can help us, right?" Jack asked.

"Exactly!" Raven said.

"Well in that case, where do you think I hid all of the wu?" Jack asked. Omi started hysterical laughing.

"Please, Spicer! You actually think you hid all the wu?" Omi laughed. " Please, it had to be hidden by the greatest monk of all time!"

"You mean you?" Rai said sarcastically. But Omi didn't take it that way and nodded in reply.

"You know maybe I had them! Or maybe another person…" Chase said.

"Well we better check all the most likely places, Jack's lair, the xiaolin temple, and Chase Young's palace." Cyborg said.

"But how will we find the places? It's been years since our time, things have moved around…" Clay said.

"We can use my GPS and Cyborg's computer! If we use my coordinates and his updated map of the world, I'm sure we can find our old homes!" Kim said excited. And with that everyone crammed into Cyborg's room, where the main computer was, to plan a trip to their first destination; Jack's old house.

Well there you go! They have to go on a hunt around the world, looking for wu. Perhaps not the best way to get them back home, but give me a break! It's not like it's even a serious story! Oh and, I kinda went on like a writing rampage. And that's why I got this chapter up so fast, AND wrote a little one shot. So please R&R both of them!


	10. At Jack's House

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! That and it's a little shorter than usual. I just couldn't get in a writing mood! Anyway, Enjoy, it doesn't stink _that_ much:

(Later at Jack's house. Jack's POV)

"I can't believe I live in this desolated place!" I said shifting through what remained of my house. It was nothing but rubble and the outer shell oh the roof. Not a pretty sight. You would think the ruler of the world would live in a nicer place!

"We went to the future once, it was just as bad." Beast Boy said. Kimiko gasped,

"That's terrible!"

"What about me? Isn't this terrible!" I yelled at her. She never answered me.

"WILL YOU KIDS STOP SHOUTING! I'm trying to rest here! Maybe you didn't notice, but I am the one that had to fly you all here!" Dojo yelled from resting place on the floor.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! Some of us can fly! You didn't bring all of us!" Rai said. (A/N: Dude, I've seen him fly before! He does it in battle after they do wudai Orion formation.)

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Terra yelled. Some of us were on one half and the rest were on the other. We were all looking through everything trying to find wu or something useful. So far we hadn't had much luck. Starfire found an old safe but we couldn't open it. We found a couple of broken Jack-bots but that was it.

Everyone rushed over to Terra's side. She was holding something but her back was turned and I couldn't see. She faced us and held the object out,

"Does this do anything? Is this a shen-gong-thingy?" My face lit up when I saw it. With this key item alone we would have complete transportation between both worlds! (A/N: Okay so technically it's the same world, but I mean they might as well be different!)

"Yeah that's a wu alright. I can't believe you actually found is partner…I mean that one is…" Clay couldn't even say it. At that time however Omi saw the looks on his other monk's, mine, and Dojo's face, and became interested. The little guy's jaw dropped when he saw what Terra had found,

"YOU FOUND THE SANDS OF TIME!" And with that the smallest monk fainted.

Well there you go! I know I promised some of you a scene between Jack and Cyborg but I had to take it out because it juts didn't fit. Sorry if it's not that good, it's just I had like five other story ideas and I REALLY wanted to write them. So I wrote a few, and it's becoming a real struggle not to write the other ones. Anyway, next chapter will probably be the last (At least it will be second to last) and it won't be as bad, and I'll write faster (Or I'll try anyway). PLEASE R&R! I like reviews! smiles


	11. Going Home

Alright Final chapter! I must say I like the beginning more, but I am SO happy I've finished. I had to re-write this ending a couple of times so I hope it's good. Enjoy:

(Later Back at Titans Tower, no one's POV, cause I'm lazy)

"So this lets you go anywhere in time?" Robin asked Omi.

"Yep. I can't believe we actually found it! And at Jack's house!" He replied.

"Hey don't make fun of me! Because this just proves I am way better than you guys!" Jack said.

"Hey hold up guys! Don't you think we should test it out before sending as all back home?" Clay asked.

"That is great idea my friend. But who will do the testing? It has to be one of us, the others don't know how to use it." Omi inquired. It was soon followed by an awkward silence. Until someone broke it,

"Well I'm not going! What if it screws up and I get locked in the past?" Rai said.

"Hey he has point, I'm not going either." Jack said thinking of Raven.

"Neither Am I." Clay added.

"Or me. All that leaves is Omi and Chase." Kimiko said, stressing the Chase part.

"Well I'll gladly go!" Chase said making a dive for the sands of time.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled, jumping on top of him, trying to stop him.

"I will go! It should be up to the leader anyway." Omi said and with that he activated the wu and was gone.

"Think it'll work?" Rai asked Star.

"I hope so. But if it doesn't, will you stay here with me, or use the portal thing?" She said.

"Um…I'll…Stay…of course…" He replied. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Omi appeared before them.

"IT WORKS!" Jack cried happily.

"Yes it does!" Omi said smiling. "I went even further into the future to see where some of us are…" he added.

"Really? Who did you visit?" Raven asked.

"Well you and Jack are engaged," Jack immediately started blushing, "Rai and Star have like eight kids!" Rai smiled. "Kimiko and BB are married, and well Terra and Clay…Well at least they're still dating…" he finished.

"What? What happens between me and Clay?" Terra demanded.

"Time will tell…" He said. Terra was getting really mad.

"Can we go home now!" Chase said impatiently.

"Well you guys can, But I'm coming back after I get some things." Jack said.

"Yeah me too. I want to come back." Rai said.

"Oh I wanted to go see the past with you…" Star said.

"Okay you can come." Rai said and Star smiled.

"Clay you are staying right here! I don't know what Omi saw but I will not let it happen!" Terra said.

"But you don't even know what happened!" He said.

"Are you going anywhere Kim?" BB asked.

"Well I was thinking about getting some clothes and stuff and hanging out for a while but if you want me to come back…"

"I do." He said and she nodded.

"I'll miss ya!" Robin said giving Omi a high five.

"Don't worry I'm coming back. We can still fight!" Omi added excited.

"Well you certainly won't be fighting with me! Me and Wuya have decided not to come back." Chase said.

"I don't think I'll be coming back either." Dojo said, "Rai's girlfriend still scares me…"

"Aw come on guys! Your always welcome back." Cyborg said.

(A little later. Everyone is about to leave. Raven's POV)

Jack had just said his goodbye and was about to leave. But I had to stop him.

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"You will come back, right?" I had to ask.

"Raven," He said hugging me. " You heard Omi, We're engaged, why would I leave you?"

"I don't know. Just tell me You won't leave."

"I won't." He said and kissed me. We pulled apart after a few seconds.

"I promise." He whispered and ran to join the group. And in the blink of an eye, they vanished.

THE END

Does it stink? I hope not cause I really don't want to do it over. Anyway After I finish up a Lion and a Kitten I have tree other story ideas and you get to vote on which to do first. I'm putting them in the order I want to do them. The first one is about an OC that shows up at the Xiaolin temple And she's really sick, so they nurse her back to the health. And Rai really likes her, but then they find out her secret and it breaks his heart. In the second one Jack takes on an apprentice and all is going well for him until Chase Young shows up. And the last one (Which I have barely any ideas for) is about Jack. He rules the world but he treats everyone like crap and Kimiko Tries to make him stop and they end up falling in love. Right so please vote on those, I'll try to do what everyone wants, but I'll probably just do what I want anyway. Please R&R!


End file.
